Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage
Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (Spyro the Dragon 2: Gateway To Glimmer in the UK, and Spyro & Sparx: Tondemo Tours in Japan) is the second game in the Spyro the Dragon series. The protagonist of the series, Spyro the Dragon, decides to take a vacation to Dragon Shores with his friend Sparx. The portal he enters takes him to the land of Avalar instead. A sorcerer known as Ripto has invaded the world of Avalar, and is wreaking havoc on its citizens with his magic. Idols come to life and attack their creators, Eskimos are encased in ice cubes, and a civilization of seahorses has had its water confiscated. Spyro must travel through the land of Avalar, undoing the damage done by Ripto and ultimately defeating him. Gameplay Gameplay flows in a similar manner to the original Spyro, with few variations in control and Spyro's main abilities intact. Spyro can attack enemies with his typical dragon-breath, or charge through them in a charge attack, though different varieties of enemies may require a specific attack to defeat; metal-armored enemies are impervious to Spyro's flame, and enemies much larger than Spyro himself are immune to his charge attack. By using his wings to glide, Spyro can extend his jumping distance to a considerable reach, depending on the elevation the player begins gliding from. Levels are designed to take advantage of this, featuring large gaps that require Spyro to glide across them. As the game progresses, the player can buy new abilities for Spyro, such as the ability to swim or to climb ladders. In addition to Spyro's new abilities, many levels in the game feature powerup "gates" which temporarily give Spyro enhanced abilities that allow him to defeat certain enemies, reach new areas, or complete certain missions. Powerup gates are at first inactive, but become available once the player has defeated a certain number of enemies within the level. edit Power-ups Power-ups help Spyro defeat his enemies and also helps him to complete some puzzles in the game. In the game they appeared as two stone pyramids extending from the ground with floating sparks between them and a floating symbol indicating which powerup it was. This new system allowed the developers to put elements from the original Spyro, like the Supercharge pathways and special flying levels, into the regular levels. If a player collects all the orbs in the game, they can unlock a permanent Superflame powerup and even use it in a new game. Story In the land of Avalar, residents Elora, Hunter, and the Professor have been working on their latest and largest portal. During a test, Hunter persuades the Professor to enter his birthdate, 22475 (which could mean February 24, 1975 or April 22, 1975) as the portal's target coordinates, inadvertently activating it and allowing a small sorcerer named Ripto into the realm, along with his two dinosaurs, Crush and Gulp. Sensing that the world he has landed in is free of Dragons, Ripto declares that he is going to "move in" and take it over, and he instructs Crush to go back and pack his things. However, Elora is able to deactivate the portal by instructing fairies to remove the orbs powering the portal and scatter them throughout the realms of Avalar. As Ripto begins to terrorize Avalar, Elora and the Professor plan to "catch" a Dragon in order to drive Ripto off. Meanwhile, the Dragon Realms have been experiencing rainy weather for some time, and Spyro declares that he needs a vacation. He locates the portal to the realm of Dragon Shores and enters it. However, he finds himself instead landing in the realm of Avalar, intercepted by a portal built by the Professor. Ripto immediately enters the scene and destroys the portal, objecting to the Professor's success in bringing a Dragon to Avalar. Ripto is, however, forced to retreat when Gulp accidentally swallows Ripto's magical scepter. Elora asks Spyro to help save the realm of Avalar by defeating Ripto. Each of Avalar's homeworlds is captured by Ripto immediately after Spyro enters it, and either Ripto or one of his main minions await Spyro in a dungeon area at the end of each. Spyro must gain access these dungeons by collecting all of the Talismans in the homeworld, and in the case of the final confrontation, collecting 40 orbs total also. The Talismans are being held by the leaders of each realm. Somehow, perhaps using his magic, Ripto has succeeded in turning the citizens of the realms against each other, causing outbreaks of war between realms and races within realms. In addition, Ripto has sent his minions to terrorize citizens and stop Spyro from saving the worlds of Avalar. In the end, Spyro is able to bring peace to each of the realms that have been corrupted by Ripto's machinations. After defeating both Crush and Gulp, Spyro is hurtled into Winter Tundra, where he finds out that Ripto has taken over the homeworld and holed himself up in the castle. The Professor instructs Spyro to gather up forty orbs, which will enable him to storm the castle Ripto has claimed and retake Avalar for the peaceful natives to whom it belongs. Spyro successfully gathers the forty orbs and enters the castle. With the assistance of Hunter, Spyro fights Ripto to the bitter end. As Ripto spawns a mechanical Gulp, and later a mechanical pterodactyl (who could be one of Ripto's deceased henchman that died before the events of the game), Hunter dons his wings, flies over the arena, and drops orbs supercharged by the Professor to give Spyro enhanced abilities for a short amount of time. Spyro ultimately devastates Ripto, sending him sinking into the lava below. After Spyro beats Ripto, he is congratulated by Hunter, Elora, the Professor, and Moneybags. The Professor opens a portal to Dragon Shores with the remaining orbs, and Hunter attacks Moneybags in order to retrieve the gems he took from Spyro throughout the events of the game. Characters Playable Characters * Spyro the Dragon - voiced by Tom Kenny Non-Playable Characters * Sparx the Dragonfly - voiced by André Sogliuzzo * The Professor - voiced by Tom Kenny * Hunter the Cheetah - voiced by Greg Berger * Elora the Faun - voiced by Melissa Disney * Zoe the fairy - voiced by Mary Linda Phillips * Moneybags the Bear - voiced by Richard Barnes * Crush, one of Ripto's henchmen - voiced by Greg Berger * Gulp, one of Ripto's henchmen - voiced by Greg Berger * Ripto the Riptoc - voiced by Greg Berger Realms and levels * Summer Forest * Level 1: Glimmer * Level 2: Idol Springs * Level 3: Colossus * Level 4: Sunny Beach * Level 5: Hurricos * Level 6: Aquaria Towers * Level 7: Ocean Speedway * Level 8: Crush's Dungeon * Autumn Plains *Level 1: Skelos Badlands *Level 2: Crystal Glacier *Level 3: Breeze Harbor *Level 4: Zephyr *Level 5: Scorch *Level 6: Fracture Hills *Level 7: Magma Cone *Level 8: Shady Oasis *Level 9: Metro Speedway *Level 10: Icy Speedway *Level 11: Gulp's Overlook * Winter Tundra o Level 1: Mystic Marsh o Level 2: Cloud Temples o Level 3: Robotica Farms o Level 4: Metropolis o Level 5: Canyon Speedway o Level 6: Ripto's Arena * Dragon Shores *Dunk 'em Down in Water (3 Tokens) *Tunnel of Love (1 Token) *Coaster Ride (3 Tokens) *Shooting Range (3 Tokens) Category:Games